


in for a penny, in for a pound

by LouLa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Broning, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLa/pseuds/LouLa
Summary: “Have you ever had anyone tell you that you’re, like, bad at sex?”“Sorry, what?”  Nolan says, glancing at TK, caught off guard. He thinks, maybe, he heard TK wrong.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 34
Kudos: 618





	in for a penny, in for a pound

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, sorry for any glaring errors.
> 
> For Mathab, who literally dragged me into this ship a week ago. Welcome home, bitch.

It’s a middle of the season day off, and they’ve got nowhere important to be. TK’s sitting on Nolan’s couch, they’ve been there for a couple hours. There’s takeout containers and empty Gatorade bottles littering the coffee table, and Nolan feels the distinct urge to get up to throw them away, but it’s not top priority or anything so he’ll do it later.

Toronto is playing Boston and the play-by-play is getting more over the top by the second, but the game isn’t really that interesting. The Leafs are up by 3 and unless they decide to shit the bed last second—which wouldn’t be that surprising but might actually be worth the dramatics—they’ve got this one in the bag.

TK’s been dicking around on his phone for most of the game, and Nolan isn’t exactly expecting it when he asks, “Have you ever had anyone tell you that you’re, like, bad at sex?”

“Sorry, what?” Nolan says, glancing at TK, caught off guard. He thinks, maybe, he heard TK wrong.

“Bad at sex. Has anyone ever said that to you? About you? Like directly to you, after you fucked. That you’re bad at it.” TK’s face is pinched, reddening, and he looks fully like he wishes he could take back that he even brought it up but is blustering on anyway.

“Uh, no,” Nolan says. He’s utterly confused about what TK could possibly want from him here. To commiserate? “I doubt I was great the first time, or ten, but I can, like, make people come so I think I’m all right.”

TK breathes out a ragged breath. “I thought I could too.”

“Oh, buddy,” Nolan says, and TK flails, beaning an empty bottle right into Nolan’s forehead.

“Fuck off,” he hisses.

“Dude,” Nolan grunts emphatically, tossing the bottle back halfheartedly because it seems like TK might be really going through it and need some kid gloves. “You brought it up. What _happened_?”

“Tinder hookup. Things haven’t been... I don’t know. I can pick up but, like, I reach out a second time and they never...” He grits his teeth. “Last night, the girl was super disappointed, I guess. She said I was _bad_ at it. Like I really thought it was going all right, but she kicked me out right after and said I _need better dick game_?” His voice trails up high on the end, and he’s starting to look panicky around the eyes.

Nolan wants to chirp him, but TK seems to be in some kind of distress and he doesn’t have it in him to be that mean to a buddy. He’s really thinking hard about how to go about this and not make TK feel even shittier if his ego’s bruised. “Foreplay is a thing,” he offers.

“I know that,” TK grinds out through clenched teeth.

“Okay, okay,” Nolan rushes on. He knows TK’s a bit short tempered, he can be pretty emotional, gets worked up pretty fast about stuff. Maybe he’s just shooting his shot too soon. “Is the problem, like, you’re coming too quick, or?”

TK pops off the couch and starts pacing around, dragging his hands through his messy hair. Nolan throws the garbage from the table at him each time he passes. TK kicks each piece toward the kitchen where at least it is closer to the trashcan so Nolan can stop thinking about it for now.

“Like, I can’t last forever, man,” he says finally. He looks at Nolan and spreads his hands wide, kinda desperate looking.

“Okay, buddy, how about you just take me through the night? How’d it go?”

TK sits back down, propping his legs on the coffee table. He shoves his hands deep into his pockets then pulls them out again and groans, reaching over to yank one of Nolan’s pillows away from him. He faceplants into the couch and drags the pillow over his head, mumbling something Nolan can’t understand.

“Bud, I can’t hear you.”

His head’s still under the pillow but he turns his face out of the couch to talk this time. “I bought her dinner. We had some wine. We went back to her place, we made out for a bit, she sat in my lap and I got my hands on her tits. She was into it so we went to her room. We fucked for a while, I don’t know how long it was. I guess she didn’t come and she kicked me out.”

“All right. But you’ve got pretty good hands, so’d you slip a couple fingers in first, make sure she’s nice and wet?”

TK doesn’t answer, so Nolan rips the pillow off him, crams it back behind his own head where it was in the first place. Now that he can see him, TK doesn’t have to answer, Nolan can tell by the look on his face that it’s a _no_.

“Okay, you said she was into it, so you started fucking her and you didn’t come super quick?”

“It wasn’t like two pump chump territory, but I mean, maybe it was kinda fast,” TK mumbles. “We’ve been on all these roadies lately, I haven’t been picking up. I guess I should have rubbed one out before I went to dinner.”

“Yeah, maybe. Or you could have gone down on her,” Nolan offers, flicking TK in the forehead. “What about these other girls who leave you on read?”

“I don’t know, it’s mostly the same. No one else has said I suck at sex, but maybe I’m too selfish.”

“We’ll work on it,” Nolan says. TK glances up at him, but Nolan skates right past meeting his eyes to check the score. The game’s over. He doesn’t know who won but there wasn’t any screaming loud enough to draw Nolan’s attention so he’s guessing the Leafs took the W. Minny is playing St. Louis now. The Flyers have a central division trip coming up, Nolan figures watching this game counts as doing something productive today.

“I was with the same girl the whole time in the O, and we fucked constantly. She still hits me up sometimes during the summer, so. I don’t know why I’m even asking you for advice, it’s not like you’ve got any game. You never hook up.”

That’s enough to annoy Nolan—enough to make him haul TK up by the front of his shirt and shove him into the corner of the couch. The thought that’s been teetering on the edge of forming into a full blown idea takes hold and he goes with it, deciding then and there that TK needs an assist. Advice was never going to work, TK learns by doing.

“Bro,” TK stutters out, surprised, grabbing at Nolan’s arm.

Nolan slides in next to him, tucking his leg up on the couch so he can sit real close to TK. He eases his palms down the front of TK’s shirt, straightening it where he’d rucked it up while manhandling him. He settles one palm on TK’s knee, the one closest to him, and the other on his shoulder, just his thumb touching skin at the point that TK’s shirt collar ends. Nolan stares at him patiently, waiting for TK’s completely bewildered expression to subside.

“What?” TK asks, staring back at him. It’s not in the same way Nolan’s looking at him, TK’s look is more defiant.

Nolan leans in a bit closer, blinking slow and trailing his thumb just lightly against TK’s neck. TK’s eyes dart all over the place, meeting Nolan’s and then not, and back again, and then down to Nolan’s mouth. Nolan licks his lips, just a little so they’re wet, and TK’s eyes are back on his again, wide. Nolan slides his palm up TK’s neck, fingertips into his hairline, thumb on the underside of his jaw rubbing over stubble. TK lets out a breath between parted lips and Nolan moves in closer yet. TK’s hand comes up to Nolan’s waist, gripping his shirt tightly.

“Yeah,” Nolan whispers, putting his fingers more fully into TK’s hair, dragging the pad of his thumb across the lobe of TK’s ear.

TK rushes forward, too eager, and their mouths clack together in a kiss that’s more a mash of lips than anything else. Nolan grips at TK’s hair, getting a handful and pulling him back.

“Slower. Softer. Like I’m your girl,” Nolan says with a grin.

“Fuck off, Patty,” TK grumbles, but does what Nolan says.

He leans in gentler, kisses Nolan with a subtle press of lips. TK tilts his head and they slot together just so. “Like that,” Nolan murmurs. He brings his hand up to cup the other side of TK’s jaw and touches the tip of his tongue to TK’s lips, and when TK opens, deepens the kiss.

It’s easy and syrupy slow, kissing on the couch to the background noise of hockey on the TV. Nolan absolutely is not going to admit it to TK, but once he’s calmed down and he’s not trying to rush it, he’s a good kisser, and it’s been a hot minute since Nolan’s had a chance to just make out and think about nothing. It’s good, to say the least.

Nolan backs off slowly, pressing a kiss to the side of TK’s mouth, and then leaning close to his ear. “You paying attention?” Nolan asks.

“Uh huh,” is TK’s response, and Nolan doubts its credibility but lets it go. He’s a bit dazed too, if he’s honest. He brushes his nose against the soft skin behind TK’s ear and scrapes his teeth just below, listening for the ragged breath TK takes. He bites at the hinge of TK’s jaw and sucks hard enough to feel good but soft enough not to leave giant hickeys along the column of TK’s throat. “Hey,” TK says, voice gone husky and quiet between them. “Come here.”

He’s pretty gentle in pulling Nolan into his lap, hands on his ribcage and guiding their mouths back together. Nolan slides his hands fully into TK’s hair, tips his head back to kiss him deep and long and searching. TK starts to clutch at him, at his back and his hips, then his ass, grabbing Nolan up and trying to drag him in close.

Nolan breaks the kiss, collects TK’s wrists in his hands and shoves them against the back of the couch. “Listen,” he says. TK blinks at him, mouth all slick, kiss slack, and so red. He looks unbelievably stupid, and it’s goddamn distracting, but Nolan is going to _make him_ pay attention. “Rough hands are fine, but not to start.” He settles TK’s palms back onto his waist and uses his own to control the pressure as he slides them upward.

“Oh, you’re gonna show me, huh, bud,” TK mutters.

“Yes,” Nolan responds.

He brings their hands down again, leaving one on the bare skin of his hip and the other he slowly trails up his chest, right in the center almost to his throat, raising his shirt right along with it. He lets TK take it over, pulls his shirt off before he puts his own hands back on TK, starts kissing him once more. It doesn’t take long for TK’s palms to span the width of his ribs, brushing his thumbs over Nolan’s nipples softly.

“There ya go,” Nolan whispers. He shudders lightly, moans into TK’s mouth, knees in closer so their bodies are almost as close as they could possibly be. He’s getting hard and he knows TK’s going to be able to feel it soon if he doesn’t already. TK hasn’t been weird about any of this, and Nolan’s still wondering if he should expect him to be. Before it can get to that, Nolan eases back with his palm flat on TK’s chest to keep him from following.

“You been with a guy before?” Nolan asks. He’s seen how TK is with Law, but it’s not that different than how TK is with him. Unabashedly affectionate, cuddly, kinda needy sometimes, but up to this point, it’s never been anything more that that.

“No, but I think it’s okay,” TK says so earnestly that Nolan needs a second to smirk about it. Like TK is legit spooked that Nolan might think he’s being homophobic by not fucking men. If he hasn’t had a gay crisis yet about having Nolan’s tongue in his mouth, he’s probably gonna be all right. “You do that?”

“Yeah, I do that. I haven’t fucked around with a teammate since Juniors, though.”

TK sputters, “Juniors?”

Grinning, Nolan says, “Sure makes those 20 hour bus trips go a little faster, ya know.”

“Hmm,” TK hums consideringly, almost disbelieving.

More serious, Nolan asks him, “You good?”

“Yeah,” TK says, leaned back into the couch and blatantly staring at Nolan. Nolan’s still a little warm, and he knows it probably shows, a pink-tinged blush straight down to his chest. “You’re kinda weird looking but you’re pretty too.”

It’s apropos absolutely nothing, and Nolan huffs, indignant. “Thanks, buddy, that’s fucking rich coming from you.”

“Come on,” TK says, smirking. He puts his hand on Nolan’s neck and tries to reel him in but Nolan’s not biting. Fuck him.

He plants him back into the couch, pins him there. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

“You’re gonna make me...” he trails off.

Nolan answers, “Yeah. Yeah, I am now.”

TK grunts, shifting under him. “Okay, fine. Your hair’s nice.”

“_Your_ hair’s nice,” Nolan mocks.

Squinting up at him, TK looks flustered. “This is stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Your chirps are the fucking weakest.”

“Your _game_ is the fucking weakest, bro.”

TK gets his hands on Nolan’s waist, pushes him a little bit but not really away, mostly just for effect and to get his hands on him. He doesn’t say anything though.

“Come on, Teeksy, you’re always running your mouth. Say something good enough to get you laid.”

“You got a good face. Like, it’s decent.”

“Oof, that’s the stuff. You’re really getting me there now.”

“Your rosy cheeks—”

“Absolutely fucking not,” Nolan starts, belligerent, but TK claps a hand over his mouth.

“No, listen. I know you think they’re the worst because you’re always getting ripped about them, but I think everyone who brings them up truly just thinks they’re the prettiest, you know. You’re extra pretty when you’re all blushy.”

Nolan has a second to think, _Oh_, and then TK’s going on.

“You got a good body too, like real tight. And big. You can do some damage with that big body. Your hands are big too. I didn’t really notice until you were touching me with them and that was... that was hot.”

_Oh_.

“Your mouth. Your mouth looks like...” TK drags his thumb over Nolan’s bottom lip and Nolan leans into it, wraps his lips around it and takes it in until his tongue touches the skin between his thumb and his palm. “Yeah,” TK breathes, rapt. He kisses the corner of Nolan’s mouth and presses his thumb down against Nolan’s tongue.

And whatever, maybe Nolan’s kind of easy, but it works for him. TK slides his finger from Nolan’s mouth and really starts kissing him again. They slot right back together, even closer than before, and TK can definitely feel Nolan’s hard on, because Nolan can feel TK’s. It’s not so hasty this time when TK grabs at his ass, rocks them together, almost careful. Their dicks line up, and the drag and pull of sweatpants material between them is maddening. A slow sort of rhythm builds as TK guides them, thumbs on Nolan’s hip bones and fingertips dipped just beneath underwear to touch more sensitive skin.

Nolan’s gonna pretend he’s not kidding himself when he thinks TK might be learning something. He slides off the couch to his knees between TK’s legs and looks up at him just to let him know he’s serious as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants. TK lifts his hips and doesn’t break eye contact. Pants at his ankles, TK’s dick is hard and flushed against his stomach. Nolan leans forward, wraps one hand around it, doesn’t think about how weird things could get after this, pushes his other hand down the front of his own pants because sucking dick gets him hot, and _really _doesn’t think about how weird things could get.

Kissing is one thing. Sucking a buddy’s dick is probably a whole other thing. Teammate handies in the dark on a bumpy bus seat somewhere in the middle of Canada wilderness definitely falls closer to just buddies. TK’s dick in his mouth is more like meeting the same guy for drinks for the fifth time and fucking in a bathroom stall because they’re both too giddy to make it home.

But Nolan’s not thinking about it.

He just wraps his lips around TK’s cock and revels in the salty skin-soft weight against his tongue. TK groans, leans back, touches Nolan’s hair. He’s nice about it, and Nolan keeps sucking even when his fingers are so wrapped up in his hair that it’s pretty much inevitable that he starts pulling soon. Mostly it’s that, but also TK pushing up with no warning to fuck into Nolan’s mouth that makes him pull off with a curse.

“Sorry,” TK’s already saying.

“Travis,” Nolan mutters lowly, “that’s fucking rude.”

“Sorry,” TK keeps saying. “I’m sorry.” He’s sort of petting at Nolan’s face, pushing his hair back like he’s actually apologetic. Nolan doesn’t believe him for a second.

“Next time you fuck my face you better ask nicely first. You gonna nut in my mouth with no warning too, bud?”

TK goes utterly blank for a second, completely unmoving like he’s just shut down, but then his face floods back to life, bright red as he says, “Yeah. Yeah, probably.”

“Jesus, you really are terrible at this,” Nolan says, surging up to kiss him. He hopes his tongue still tastes like TK’s precome as he shoves it into his mouth. TK moans into the kiss so Nolan thinks he must not care too much about it.

“Are you stopping?” TK asks when Nolan pulls back and stands up.

His hand is still in his pants, gripping his hard cock which is now perfectly face level with TK, who’s watching him with open arousal. And he thinks about it, thinks about it, thinks about it.

“No,” he says, but walks away anyway.

“Nolan,” TK calls after him, alarmed.

Nolan grabs a condom and the bottle of lube from his room and comes back out to the couch. He sets the items down on the coffee table and strips his pants off, then sits down where he originally started, away from TK. With one foot, he hooks the leg of the coffee table to drag it a little closer and then props his heel on it, props the other on the couch, spreading his knees. Really, the invitation couldn’t be more open.

“Fuck,” TK says, sliding to his knees on the floor and crawling over.

Which really does something to Nolan’s insides, twists him up and makes him go hot all over. He’s not sure if he honestly expected TK to do it. But this answers every question Nolan has been asking himself, and it settles certainty deep into Nolan’s bones. TK on his knees is the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and the way TK’s looking at him makes it even hotter, somehow.

TK touches his thighs, skates his fingers upwards, and Nolan isn’t even embarrassed about how much precome is spilling out of him right now. He grabs TK’s shirt roughly, pulls it off of him, isn’t even sure how they got to here with TK still having a shirt on.

“You gotta get me wet if you wanna fuck me,” Nolan says.

“You know, I thought you were a prude,” TK replies. Nolan expects him to grab the lube but he turns his head and kisses Nolan’s thigh instead, puts his hand against Nolan’s knee and pushes his legs open wider.

“Well, now you know,” Nolan says weakly.

“Now I know,” TK agrees, looking up at Nolan as he says it and sliding his mouth lower.

The first swipe of his tongue is steady and sure, right over Nolan's hole. Nolan jolts with it, rattling the coffee table. His breath hitches and TK clutches at his thighs, leaning into him, licking at Nolan like he actually knows what he's doing. He keeps going, these short little laps and then longer, dragging swipes of his tongue across Nolan's ass until Nolan is gasping with it, fingers dug deep into the cushions of the couch and trying desperately not to fall apart.

"You really need to put your fingers in me," he says. He hopes he doesn't sound like he's begging, but he's begging.

TK grabs the lube from the floor, Nolan having knocked it down at some point. He goes slow, and Nolan has a rush of pure pride that TK knows how to do something right. He slicks one finger into him, cautiously working past the tight clench of Nolan's hole until it's all the way inside, and gliding it back out again.

"Another," Nolan demands.

TK goes just as determinedly slow with the second as the first. Nolan reaches down and grabs his wrist, tilts it so his palm is facing upward and says, "Up."

TK gets it, curls his fingers up and Nolan just about comes all over himself, toes twitching every single time TK drags his fingers out then back in again at the perfect angle.

"You can fuck me now," Nolan gasps on a ragged breath.

He can see TK's hands shaking as he tries to get the condom open and hazards that it's more eagerness than nerves. Still, he leans up to kiss him, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. TK finally gets the wrapper open and rolls the condom on, and Nolan leans back to hook his leg around TK's hip and pull him in close.

"You better not tell me that I'm bad at it," TK warns, the head of his dick right there at Nolan's opening, like Nolan is gonna have a single bad thing to say about him when he wants his dick this much.

"Nah, you're turning into a real fucking champ."

TK rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything else as he pushes forward, and Nolan has no choice but to not say anything as a groan rips out of him at the stretch.

"Does it feel good?" TK asks, sounding just as breathless as Nolan feels.

"It's okay," Nolan hedges. He smirks just to let TK know he's fucking with him and reaches down to jerk off while TK tries to find the right angle again, remembering. When he does, Nolan really groans. "See, I've taught you well."

"Will you shut the fuck up?"

The thought flits through Nolan's mind how that's usually his line when they're together, but he's all right with being the loud one if he's getting dicked down this good in the middle of the afternoon on a day off.

"You don't want me to tell you how good you are?" Nolan asks. "You don't want to hear how strong that dick game is, baby?"

"Fuck's sake," TK mutters, and leans up to crush his mouth against Nolan's to actually shut him up. He pounds into him until Nolan is gasping, head tilted back. Finally, TK moans, “Fuck.”

Nolan watches the shudders wrack through him, the tension ebbing away from his neck and jaw, that little wrinkle of concentration between his eyebrows smoothing out as he comes. He wanted to know exactly how bad TK’s O-face was and mostly it’s not bad at all, just as hot as the rest of him.

Once TK opens his eyes, Nolan just says, “Hmm,” and continues jerking off.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t come,” TK says all slow and post-orgasm stupid. Nolan laughs because it’s actually not, he held out just for the privilege of getting to chirp him for coming first. “Fucker.”

Nolan gets about three seconds to adjust to the feeling of TK’s cock being replaced by his fingers, and then TK’s other hand is wrapped tight around his cock, knocking his own out of the way, jerking him hard and fast until he’s coming like a freight train.

“Jesus Christ,” Nolan mutters once feeling starts to return to the rest of his body.

“Still just Travis Konecny, actually,” TK says from where he’s flopped back onto the couch.

Nolan groans. “I already regret everything,” he says, but belies the statement by leaning into TK’s side, dragging a blanket over both of them.

It’s midway through the second period of the Wild and Blues game, and it’s still scoreless so they didn’t miss anything other than some stay at home defensemen posturing and goalie acrobatics.

“But it was good, right?” TK asks somewhere near Nolan’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it was good,” Nolan says, kissing him just because he can at this point.

“There’s stuff you still gotta help me with though,” TK says solemnly.

“Buddy, I’ll teach you everything I know.”


End file.
